


Oblivious

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Incorrect Quotes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Supremehusbands, communication isn't their strong suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Original Tumblr Post by Supremehusbands:Stephen:That's ridiculous, Tony doesn't have a crush on me.Peter:Yes he does.Pepper:Yes he does.Rhodey:Yes he does.Tony:Yes I do.Supremehusbands' tumblr





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A little something I wrote inspired by a post by the hilarious tumblr named Supremehusbands, it's mostly Incorrect Quotes and it's great. Go check it out!!

His floor is almost too quiet when Tony wakes up, no matter how cheerful JARVIS tries to sound as he greets him good morning, which is not much. The decision is easily made as unusual as it is for him, Tony pads heavily towards the elevator and two floors down for the main kitchen.

He blinks at the ding signaling the doors have opened before treading towards the noise he can already hear coming from said kitchen.

Had he been more awake he might have stopped in the hallway to hear who was inside but he's not had a single drop of coffee yet, can't ask too much of a barely awake Tony Stark.

He makes a beeline for the coffee machine, ô grand invention and mumbles a hello to the people who only register with his brain as silhouettes he vaguely recognizes.

Only when the smell and taste of the beverage infuse his senses and he gets some more time to blink sleep away does Tony catch the smirking faces of Pepper and Rhodey, the grinning-but-trying-to-hide-it expression on Peter's and the slight blush spreading from one of Strange's cheekbones to the other.

Weird.

Tony doesn't stare or maybe he does, blame sleep, blame the fact that he wasn't planning on seeing him at such an early hour, blame the pretty sight the sorcerer makes in the morning, shuffling from one foot to the other but still raising an eyebrow in question.

The others seem to catch their breath and Rhodey says, “Yes he does,”

He's looking at Tony but the man doesn't have a clue what his best friend is talking about. He's probably piping in into whatever conversation they were having before he entered the room. And after a second of squinting at Rhodey's smug posture, Tony can just recall both Pepper and Peter saying exactly the same thing but a moment ago.

It's the flicker of annoyance on Strange's face that makes Tony ask, eyes flying from Rhodes to Strange and back, “Who's he?”

“You,” and it's Strange who answers, the tone of his voice easily carrying across his disbelief.

“Me? What about me?” Tony frowns as he takes one of the stools at the island, stirring the sugar in his coffee with a lazy hand.

“I was telling your...friends, here, that _you_...that you do not have a crush on me,” Stephen Strange is now blushing beet red right in the middle of the Avengers’ kitchen and isn't that another unexpected sight, the volume of his voice decreasing steadily with each word he's saying.

Tony simply chuckles, “Yes I do,” and he can't help a reflexive smugness of his own to seep into his words, defense mechanism, no doubt.

He plays with his spoon but keeps his eyes trained on Strange's face. It's a big jump for Tony even as he plays it cool. A crush doesn't even come close to cutting it when it comes to the feelings he's been having about the other man for _months_ and never dared say a word no matter how much nudging he got from all three other people sitting around the island.

Strange's eyes are narrowed, unreadable and Tony prepares to say it was just a joke, that he didn't mean it even though he doesn't want that. Finally saying the words, or the beginning of them at least feels good, better than Tony ever thought they would. Saying the truth is quite freeing in fact but the nervousness in which the sorcerer lets him bathe without saying a word and keeping a straight, blank face is a bit unfair to his poor heart.

“Forget it,” Tony jumps out of his seat, mug in hand and makes a hasty retreat to the elevator - his workshop, now, that's the only way he won't actually die of embarrassment.

Only he doesn't make it into the elevator on his own.

He's ready to step in when a delicate hand sets on his shoulder and another tugs his cup out of his hand, slow and gentle.

Tony turns around and the cup has vanished already. Stephen Strange is standing in front of him and his eyes seem to draw on the smile his lips aren't giving away just yet. That, and the soft push on his shoulders is enough to make Tony step backwards until the doors of the cabin close behind Strange's back.

They stare at each other some more until it really is too much for Tony, “You're going to say anything or--”

But the man doesn't have to. Not when he backs Tony up against the mirror of the elevator and shuts him up with lips that are so much softer than Tony thought they would be. A short languid kiss that still leaves Tony panting. Another that makes Tony curse himself for not saying anything sooner.

“I'm not very good at this,” Stephen whispers in his ear, their cheeks rubbing together in prickles of electricity.

Tony smiles against the touch, smiles at the words, “Oh and I am? Have you met me?”

Stephen draws back a little and he is smiling this time. It's a good look on him, especially since his lips are still moist from kissing and they glint in the harsh lights of the room, “I believe I have.”

The man winks that wink of his that takes Tony back so far in time and at the same time lets him cherish his present situation. He initiates the next kiss with a hand creeping its way into Stephen's hair, all but marvelling at the feel of it.

Neither of them have pressed any buttons and JARVIS is graceful enough not to ask so they stay there, inside the four walls of the elevator, Tony losing himself in the arms of the man he's more than dreamt of for longer that he cares to admit.

Stephen's hands on him are light and yet they leave trails of searing hot promises on their way. They stand not quite clinging to each other but you’d be hard-pressed to find an inch of space between their two bodies. They're meeting again and again, chests and hips and entwined legs that threaten their balance at every turn and stroke of their lips and tongues.

Mouths that slot together in a synchrony that would be perfect if not for the slight starts they make when either of them draws breath. They never part even then, just sliding to the side, rubbing cheeks and facial hair together in a delicious friction while they pant in each other's ears.

Tony feels more than he sees the extent of Stephen’s wreckage against him, the faint flush he saw earlier back full-force and obvious in the flaming warmth of the man’s skin against his own.

The cabin doesn't seem to hold the air they need. Each other's lips and hands, that, is oxygenating enough.

A few words get lost here and there. One behind an ear, another under a refined jaw, yet another in the steep crook of a neck. It's easy and it's all-consuming and time holds but little meaning in this instant of grace they've finally managed to find. A reprieve from everything else as nothing exists but two bodies and gazes lost to the world as they stare one another into tomorrow.  


“They still in there?” Clint snickers.

The others nod, Peter giggling in his sleeve.

“Fury’s not gonna like having to take the stairs, I’m telling you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More soon :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
